


You

by Aliciahoran21



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: M/M, like Jin just loves Namjoon so much and vice versa, so. much. fluff., teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: Jin reveals what he wants in life with Namjoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU BY PETIT BISCUIT ITS AMAZING AND CREATS SUCH A GOOD ATMOSPHERE WHEN READING THIS

Namjoon and jin were the most in love couple you could ever meet. They'd been together for three years but it was as if they'd been together for a million. Namjoon wasn't someone who liked people much, he'd often brush people off and be rude to them, but for jin he was the softest guy you'd ever meet. Jin was the opposite. He loved anyone and everyone. However Namjoon was something special. Namjoon was someone who he could confide in, Namjoon was someone he felt safe with, someone he loved. Someone he wanted to do everything with. He wanted to grow old with Namjoon. He wanted to have a life with Namjoon. 

'I want to travel the world with you' Jin says to his boyfriend lazily as they watch the stars in the sky. 'Hmm? Is that all?' Namjoon asks, running his fingers through his boyfriends hair.   
'No. I want to cook for you, i want to wake up next to you, feed you, have sex with you, dance with you at three in the morning while we bake cookies, I want to wear your oversized hoodies as we cuddle on the sofa, I want to go on road trips with you, count stars with you, watch hundreds of sunsets and sunrises with you, I want to go to the cinema with you, attend gigs with you, I want to attend Tae and Hoseok's wedding with you. I want to marry you. Adopt kids with you. Grow old with you.' Jin says finishing off. He props himself up and turns slightly so he's looking back to his boyfriend. 

Namjoon wipes his tears away, pulling jin into him, 'I love you so much Kim Seokjin' Namjoon whispers into his shoulder, his tears wetting his shirt. 

'Why're you crying?' Jin asks worriedly, 'because I never thought I'd find someone like you. Someone I wanted to spend my entire life with, someone I wanted to fuck senseless yet wrap in cotton wool and protect from all things bad in the world' Namjoon says chuckling, tears still falling from his eyes, he rests his forehead on Jin's whispering 'I just never knew how painful yet painless it would be to love like this.' 

Jin moves his legs so that he's got both his thighs against Namjoon's sides, his eyes now welling up also. 'I didn't think I'd ever love like this namjoonie, you bring so much happiness into my world, so much love, so much brightness and so much contentment. I only thought love like this was for fairytales. I never knew I would find it. I'm so thankful I have you in my life Namjoon.' 

'I'm thankful I have you also seokjin' Namjoon says, placing his lips against his beloveds, their lips fitting together unsurprisingly well. Namjoon places his hands on Jin's waist, Jin's hands moving to cup Namjoon's face, their lips move in sync, their whole bodies just melting, their hearts feeling lighter than ever. Their love, stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short but


End file.
